Till Death Do Us Part
by bdavis9
Summary: Six years have passed since the accident that changed Rosalina and the rest of the Naked Brothers Band's lives. They're all older now and the band is no longer together, but that doesn't mean the excitement ends. Follow Nat, Rosalina, and their friends on a journey full of more life changing decisions that could change everything. Enjoy the sequel to, "Something Life Changing."
1. Chapter 1

here's the first chapter to the sequel of my story, "Something Life Changing." It's not necessary to have already read that one before reading this one but i suggest you do anyway! this will be a highly Natalina based story i think (i know that breaks all your hearts haha not) which is different for me because my last several stories had several story lines to keep up with. I'm not sure how often i will update this because i only have a main basis of where i want the story to go so it might be longer in between chapters. this is the first story I've written in a long time that doesn't have the characters in high school so it will be weird but i'm excited for this one and the one to follow (yes, there will be another story after this one!) Well enough of me talking, here it is!

**Chapter 1**

"I'm home!" 24 year old Rosalina announced as she walked into the Wolff's apartment, where she now lived with Nat and Alex. Mr. Wolff moved down to sunny Florida with Betty after Alex graduated from high school.

"Hey," Alex said, nodding his head up at Rosalina as he walked down the stairs. He headed to the kitchen and grabbed a carton of milk out of the fridge. Alex had hit his growth spurt shortly after Rosalina's accident her senior year of high school and now he was now the height of his brother, both of them towering over Rosalina. His hair was still curly as when he was a kid, but he cut it shorter and now donned glasses more often. "How was school today?"

"I'm sure glad it's Friday," Rosalina sighed, referring to her job at Amigos as a high school English teacher. "How'd the exam go?"

"Nailed it," Alex smiled proudly. Rosalina held her hand up across the counter and Alex smacked her five. "Thanks for the help with it all."

"No problem, it's my job, literally." Rosalina giggled, running her hands through her long hair. It was lighter than when she was in high school but still beautiful as ever. "Where's your brother?"

"He was finishing up some lessons at the studio before we catch our flight tonight." Alex explained. Although the Naked Brothers Band broke up shortly after the boys graduated from high school, Nat and Alex started up a duo act and were starting to promote their first album with gigs. They had a gig in Chicago that weekend at the venue where the Naked Brothers Band played their first show so the whole gang was heading there to support them.

"Oh right he did mention that at lunch." Rosalina remembered. "Is Juanita coming with us?"

"Yeah she had her exam after mine so she should be here soon." Alex told her. "I'm excited to see Dave and Q, it's been awhile."

"Me too, I miss those two." Rosalina smiled, thinking about David and Qaasim. David moved out to LA to be with Victoria Justice shortly after graduating from high school. He went to school out there and now worked for a sports agency. He and Victoria make it back to New York often though, as she has a lot of appearances back home. Qaasim moved down to New Orleans and attended Tulane with Little Grace. He now worked as a chemist while Little Grace worked in a daycare. "I'm going to head down the hall; I'll be back in a little."

"Okay, I better start packing, eh?" Alex smirked, heading back upstairs to his room. Rosalina laughed and headed to the hallway outside their apartment. She walked to the end of the hall and knocked once on the apartment's door before pushing it open.

"You two better have some clothes on!" Rosalina exclaimed as she entered the room.

"Jeez, ever hear of knocking?" Thomas yelled from the couch, still in his Amigos football team gear from workouts. Thomas was the head football coach and gym teacher at Amigos.

"Yeah I did, you ass." Rosalina said, smacking the back of his head, which still had the short haircut he received from his best friends in high school. "Hey I've been meaning to ask you, why hasn't Troy Walker been turning in his homework in my class?"

"Because Walker's been under crazy pressure from me and the scouts." Thomas responded, looking over at Rosalina, who sat down on the arm of the couch. "Plus, your homework is probably stupid."

"Number one, my homework is not stupid. Number two, that's no excuse. Make sure he turns it in Monday or your quarterback will be deemed academically ineligible." Rosalina told him, patting his back. "Where's your girl?"

"Upstairs, packing my bag for the trip." Thomas told her. "I hate you by the way."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Rosalina said. "Wait, she packs your bag for you? Damn do you do anything by yourself? You're lucky you've got an amazing girlfriend."

"Hell yeah, that's why I love her!" Thomas smiled. Rosalina headed upstairs and into the master bedroom.

"Hey lady," Rosalina smiled, plopping herself down on the bed. "Why do you pack his suitcase for him? He is capable, you know."

"We have a deal, I pack it and he has to carry it everywhere." Kristina smiled at her best friend. Her hair was up in a bun on top of her hair, barely changed from high school.

"You guys are weird," Rosalina shook her head. "Is everything set for the concert tomorrow?"

"Yeah Cooper and Patty took an earlier flight this morning to get there and make sure all of the equipment arrives." Kristina explained. She worked as Nat and Alex's publicist side by side with Cooper and Patty. "How excited are you to return to the place you and Nat had your first concert together?"

"Pretty damn excited," Rosalina sheepishly smiled. "It was also the place he kissed me for the first time. I mean it was a peck on the check but I'll never forget it."

"You two have way too much history to keep track of," Kristina laughed, zipping the suitcase shut. "How long has it been since then anyway?"

"15 years almost to the day," Rosalina smiled, thinking of how far she and Nat had come since then. "It's crazy how much life has changed since then."

"Yeah I'm sure it won't stop anytime soon," Kristina smirked. "You two have a way of keeping things exciting."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Rosalina explained, interrupted by her phone beeping from her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at her new text from Nat.

Nat: I'm home, where are you? We're leaving soon.

"Nat's home, I'll see you in a little bit." Rosalina told her as Kristina walked towards the bathroom. "This conversation is not over!"

"Oh chill I didn't mean anything by it," Kristina laughed. "We'll meet you guys downstairs in a little; Coop sent a car to pick us up."

"You're a brat, but okay." Rosalina yelled as she walked back down the stairs. Thomas hadn't moved from the couch.

"Hey, don't call my girlfriend a brat, you brat." Thomas insulted, making Rosalina laugh. She left the apartment and headed back down the hall towards her apartment. She found the front door open and saw Nat standing with his back to her. His short, thick brown hair was hidden underneath a backwards Yankees hat and a hoodie and jeans covered his tall frame. Rosalina snuck up behind him and jumped on his back, making Nat jump in fear.

"Hi handsome," She kissed his cheek. "I missed you."

"Jeez Rosie, you nearly gave me a heart attack." He exclaimed as he lowered Rosalina to the ground. He pulled her into a quick kiss. "It's only been a few hours since lunch."

"Those few hours were too long," Rosalina scrunched up her face and smiled up at her boyfriend. He had only gotten more handsome as the years passed. They had been together since the accident Rosalina was in her senior year of high school and she didn't plan on them being apart ever again. Nat was talking about something that happened at the studio but Rosalina was lost in his eyes. God, those eyes got her. "Hey, do you think we have enough time before we leave to…you know."

"Oh really? Well I think it could be arranged." Nat's eyes widened and he grabbed Rosalina's hand to pull her towards their bedroom.

"No time to fool around," Alex stopped them at the stop of the stairs. He and Juanita were emerging from his room with their suitcases. "The car is here."

"Damnit," Nat and Rosalina both said under their breath.

"You know, you guys should be the ones keeping me from getting it with my girl, not the other way around." Alex scolded as the four of them went back down the stairs. "You two are supposed to be my parental guardians."

"Oh shut up, you punk." Rosalina laughed, tousling Alex's shorter curly hair.


	2. Chapter 2

this is a very delayed update! i have been so busy lately but i got another chapter done! i also started writing a story for the show One Tree Hill, so if you're interested, check it out! its called Repeating the Past and it's my first story for that show so i'm excited about it. i should be updating more quickly on them both after this week!

**Chapter 2**

"Longest flight ever!" Alex announced as they all stepped off the plane and into the crowded O'Hare International Airport terminal.

"It was barely an hour and a half flight," Rosalina laughed as Nat took her hand to guide her through the crowd that was starting to build around them as fans started to recognize the group. Thomas led the way for the group with Kristina close behind, grabbing onto his arm.

"And you were sleeping on my shoulder the entire time!" Juanita exclaimed, smiling as Alex took the initiative like his brother and put his arm on the small of Juanita's back and pushing her closer to Rosalina. The fans were swarming them now and Rosalina grabbed hold of Juanita's hand to keep them together.

"Thank god we only brought carry on's, luggage claim would have been a mob." Thomas chuckled as they pushed their way through the people and out the doors. He waved at Cooper, who was standing in front of a limo a ways down from them. Dressed down a bit from how he used to dress, Cooper was wearing a hoodie and a pair of jeans but still had the classic big glasses that took up half his face. Patty emerged from inside the limo, wearing jeans with boots and a cardigan.

"Well, as your publicist, I'm very glad to see that scene we just had to push through." Kristina smiled proudly. "I've done a good job promoting the show."

"I hope so," Nat said nervously. Rosalina grabbed his arm and looked up at him with a smile.

"You guys are going to be great," Rosalina told him. "And we'll all be looking on proudly."

"Hello friends," Cooper said as they approached the limo. The group started exchanging hugs with Cooper and Patty, even though it had only been a day or so since they'd last seen them.

"Seems to be a lot of people here to see you two," Patty noticed, glancing as she watched airport security hold back fans towards the entrance. "I love it!"

"Me too, partner." Cooper grinned. "Let's get to the venue for a rehearsal while we wait for the rest of the gang to arrive. I really just need Nat and Alex though so the rest of you can head and do whatever you'd like."

Rosalina glanced over at her best friend, who smiled over at Juanita. "Shopping!"

"Yeah, I'll join you guys at the rehearsal." Thomas said quickly.

Later that night…

"These NBB fans are crazy!" Juanita exclaimed as the group entered a club in downtown Chicago. The bouncer shut the door behind them, keeping the fans outside.

"I can hear the headlines already: Former child stars out on the town!" Rosalina giggled, pulling down her tight black dress while Kristina leaned on her to fix her heels.

"Where are my boys?" Thomas asked, looking around the crowded club excitedly. He spotted David, Qaasim and their girlfriends at a nearby table and ran to them. The boys stood up and Thomas hugged them both at the same time, wrapping an arm around each of his best friends. The rest of the group headed towards them as Thomas hugged Victoria and Grace.

"What's up rock stars?" Qaasim asked as he pulled Nat into a handshake and hug. Qaasim still had the long dreads and he looked just like he did in high school.

"It feels like just yesterday we were playing here in the city as the Gold Boulders bro," David said to Thomas with a laugh. David's hair was no longer shaggy like in high school, it spiked up in the front and he no longer wore glasses.

"Oh have I missed you boys," Kristina smiled, pulling them both into hugs as the rest of the gang followed suit. The gang all took a seat in a giant booth just near the dance floor.

"So, how's life in New York guys?" Grace asked as everyone settled down with drinks in hand. "Is the album finished?"

"We're getting there, it's been a long road but hopefully it turns out great in the end," Nat smiled over at his brother.

"Seems like your old fans are more than happy the Wolff brothers are making a comeback," Victoria observed as several people around the club were caught gawking at the group of former famous rock stars. "Do you guys ever miss the Naked Brothers Band?"

"Every day," Alex sighed, looking around at his best friends. "We had the best childhood a kid could ask for but sometimes things have to come to an end."

"And we all knew these two would go solo anyway," Thomas laughed, pushing Nat's shoulder. "They were always the stars of the show."

"That's the way it should be, they are superstars after all." Rosalina winked over at Nat, who put his arm around her. "Especially this cutie."

"Well it's good to know you two are still in love as ever," Qaasim rolled his eyes while pretending to gag. "Will you just get married already? You've only been together for like, ever."

"You know, our first kiss was in Chicago…" Rosalina started to tell the story that everyone had already heard a million times. The gang all groaned and started throwing napkins and straw wrappers at her to make her stop.

"We know!" They all groaned in unison, making Nat laugh and Rosalina roll her eyes.

"We've all been present for basically every big moment in the love story known as Natalina." Cooper told them. "You don't have to remind us of it. Almost all of us were here in Chicago when Nat kissed you on the cheek and sang Rosalina live for the first time."

"And most of us were there when you kissed for the first time," Thomas said. Nat and Rosalina looked at them skeptically, knowing they were the only two in Nat's dressing room when that happened. "We were all in the hallway, listening in. What was that, Nat? Really? That's all you said when the girl of your dreams kiss you first!"

"And your first little date at the movies with the yawning trick, we were watching from the balcony." David told them. "Yeah, you too Cooper and Patty."

"And when you overheard Nat say that he loved you and you acted like you were all surprised!? Come on Rosalina, you knew he did for years." Alex pointed out. "And then you two made out in front of me and Ella, like what the hell!"

"And when he played yet another song about your smile outside your window after you two got in a fight and you came outside and alright I have to admit that was some cute shit." Qaasim said, trying to hold back a smile.

"And when you came home to surprise him for Valentine's Day and well, that was really sweet too." Cooper tried to argue back. "I'm pretty sure I was secretly happy you showed up."

"And when Nat told you he loved you at the premiere!" Kristina cooed. "I didn't even like your ass at the time but I knew you were meant to be."

"Wait, I thought this was you guys busting on us for always being a part of our relationship?" Nat asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah that sounded like you all saying we are the cutest couple ever!" Rosalina exclaimed. The gang all sighed, realizing they had lost the argument. "I so knew it!"

"It's like things never changed." Patty whispered to Cooper with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Holy shit, the turn out for this show is unreal." David said as the gang was arriving at the venue for the show the next day. The limo they were riding in to the concert was driving slowly to the back entrance of the venue. Fans that were waiting out front of the venue saw the limo pull around and started to chase them.

"Thank god for Tuffy, huh?" Juanita laughed as fans threw themselves up against the car. Tuffy was standing outside of the back entrance, awaiting their arrival. He set up a few gates to block off the fans enough to provide a pathway for the gang to walk in.

"It's been awhile since we've done this," Qaasim said. "We're not even rock stars anymore."

"Yeah but to them, we never stopped." Thomas said as he saw fans dressed in NBB shirts run towards them. He opened the door and screams filled all of their ears. He took his girlfriend by the hand and pulled her out behind him. As the rest of the gang filed out, fans started asking for pictures and autographs. They all happily obliged as they made their way towards the venue, where Cooper and Patty were waiting.

"Rosalina, can I get a picture? Please I'm your biggest fan." A man around their age said, pushing his way towards where Rosalina and Kristina were walking.

"Oh of course!" Rosalina grinned, putting her arm around his neck as he snapped a selfie of them. Cooper approached her as the flash went off and grabbed her arm, motioning for her to join the rest of them inside. "I've got to go, I'm sorry."

"Wait, can I just get an autograph?" The man called after her as her and Cooper walked towards the door. "Will you marry me, Rosalina?"

"Ha well of course!" Rosalina laughed with a smile as she entered the venue. She joined the rest of the gang in the green room. She noticed Alex sitting in front of the mirror, with Juanita fixing his hair for him. "Hey, where's Nat?"

"He said he'd be right back but that was like 15 minute ago so who knows," Alex said. Rosalina glanced around the room one last time and started to walk around backstage. She walked towards a storage area, where amps and other equipment were piled up. She saw a man sitting there, with his head down in his hands. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"You know, someone out there asked me to marry them." Rosalina told him, smiling against his neck. "You just might have some competition."

"Ha oh yeah?" Nat smiled, pulling her into his lap. "Is he hotter than me?"

"I don't think that's even possible." Rosalina grinned. "Why are you out here all alone?"

"I'm just thinking," Nat sighed, his hands shaking slightly. Rosalina noticed this and took them in her hands.

"You know, a wise boy once told me, "Don't be nervous, it's really fun and you'll be really great." And you know what, he was right." Rosalina told him, putting her hands on his face.

"Did I really say that?" Nat couldn't help but laugh. "I was such a loser."

"Yes you did, right in this spot actually." Rosalina said. "It's going to be a great show."

"I really hope so; we've just put so much into this. Everyone is here to watch us fail."

"Hey, listen to me. You are an amazing musician and so is your brother. And they're going to love you because I love you. And because someday, I'm going to marry you Nat Wolff. And I want, no I need, my husband to be a famous rock star because I know that's what he loves to do." Rosalina kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's go. You've got a stage to rock."

Later that night…

"This has been an amazing night so far!" Alex breathed into the microphone after they just finished singing, "Disappointed." Alex took a seat next to Nat on a stool in front of their microphones.

"This next song we're going to play is a cover from an amazing band called Train. I want to dedicate this one to someone very special, thank you for getting me up on stage today in front of all these wonderful people." Nat said, glancing down at the pit in front of him, where Rosalina and the rest of the gang were standing. She looked up at him smiling but confused about what song he was going to play. Nat grabbed his guitar and Alex picked up his as well.

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
to feel like I've had long enough with you  
forget the world now, we won't let them see  
but there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me  
today and every day  
Marry me  
if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will  
say you will_

_Together can never be close enough for me  
to feel like I am close enough to you  
you wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
and you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over  
and love has finally showed her my way_

_Marry me  
today and every day  
Marry me  
if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will  
say you will_

_Promise me you'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to sing to you  
when all the music dies_

_And marry me  
today and every day  
Marry me  
if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will  
say you will  
marry me_

"Rosalina Tai, I've had my eye on you for 15 years. I've been waiting for years to ask you this. Will you please be my wife? I can't go another day of calling you just my girlfriend." Nat asked after they finished the song. He knelt down on one knee and Alex handed him a ring box from his pocket. The crowd all screamed at the sight of their favorite celebrity couple in one of the biggest moments of their relationship. All Rosalina could do was nod her head over and over again. Cooper appeared and guided her on stage, with the rest of the gang following behind. Rosalina pulled Nat up from his knees and pulled him into the longest kiss of their lives.

"Yes yes yes, a million times yes!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Oh my god, we have so much planning to do!" Kristina exclaimed later that night. The gang was celebrating the success of Nat and Alex's show and the engagement. "Show me the ring again, I just can't get enough."

"Haven't you already seen it?" Rosalina asked her best friend and she proudly held her hand out to display the beautiful ring. "You helped him pick it out right? This is like the perfect ring, the one I've always dreamed of."

"Nope, I had no idea he was planning any of this at all." Kristina said. "Which I'm kind of mad about because I would have wanted in on the planning. I was the only one that didn't know!"

"That's because you can't keep secrets," Nat laughed as he approached the two. He put his arm around Rosalina instinctively.

"What? I so can!" Kristina exclaimed. "I never told anyone about the time Rosalina and I got really drunk when you, Alex, and Thomas went on that boy's weekend and she cried because she missed you. Oh wait, crap!"

"Awh you cried because you missed me?" Nat asked with a goofy smile. Rosalina pouted which made Nat laugh and hug her closer.

"Sorry!" Kristina said before running away to find Thomas.

"So, how does it feel to be engaged to me?" Nat asked her.

"Being engaged to a famous rock star, it's best feeling in the world." Rosalina couldn't hold back her smile. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked over at all her friends. They were all smiling and laughing with each other. "I love you more than words can say, Nat Wolff."

"I love you too, Rosalina Tai, soon to be Wolff." Nat grinned at her, kissing her forehead. "Now let's get you drunk so you tell me you love me some more."

"You ass," Rosalina scoffed, slapping his chest playfully.

The next week…

"Hey R, I brought home some more wedding magazines. We need to get going on the planning if you want it to be next month!" Kristina yelled as she entered Nat and Rosalina's apartment. Nat was the only one in sight, sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

"She's upstairs," Nat said from the couch.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Kristina said sarcastically. She climbed the stairs and entered Nat and Rosalina's room, where she found Rosalina sitting on the floor with her back against the wall with her head buried in her face. "Rosalina, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Is this too soon?" Rosalina asked worriedly. Her cheeks were tear stained and her cell phone was clutched in her hand.

"The wedding? Awh come on boo," Kristina soothed, shutting the door behind her and sitting down next to her best friend. "You guys were ready to get married in high school!"

"I just got off the phone with my dad, he…uh…wasn't exactly thrilled about the news." Rosalina confessed, clutching her phone in her hand a little tighter. "I don't think he's going to come, Kris. He said it was too soon and he can't get off work."

"Come here," Kristina motioned, wrapping her arms around Rosalina's body and pulling her closer to her. "Now listen to me, okay? It's not too soon; don't listen to what anyone else says. You wanted to get married soon because you can't wait to be married to the man of your dreams and because him and Alex are about to hit it big with their music. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that."

"But there is something wrong with the fact that my own father doesn't want to be at my wedding and walk me down the aisle." Rosalina cried, tucking herself underneath Kristina's arms and sobbed into her chest.

"You know what, screw him. If he doesn't want to be there on the biggest day of your life to give you away, then…then I'll give you away." Kristina declared with a slight smile.

"I love you for that but you can't give me away, you're my maid of honor." Rosalina told her, wiping away her tears. "You're going to be waiting for me at the end of the aisle, you dork."

"Wait, I'm your maid of honor?" Kristina asked with a grin forming on her face.

"Well of course, who else would it be?" Rosalina laughed slightly. "You're my best friend, Kris. You're practically planning this whole wedding. You're the one I want to walk down the aisle right before me and the one I want to hold my flowers and the rings. You're the one I want to give a speech at the reception and be in all my wedding photos because you're more than just my best friend; you're the sister I never had. So say you'll be my maid of honor."

"Of course!" Kristina smiled, pulling Rosalina into a hug. "It's going to be okay Rosalina, I promise."

"You're the best, you know that? You come over with all this wedding stuff and then you have to sit here and make me stop crying over something so stupid." Rosalina said.

"One, it's not stupid. And two, it's my job." Kristina assured her, grabbing one of the magazines from the stack she brought over. "Now tell me what you think about this purple and mint green color scheme. Personally, I can rock purple but I'm not sure the boys will be over the top about the mint green vests and ties."

"Well they'll just have to suck it up, won't they? It's the most important day of my life and they'll just have to deal." Rosalina beamed at Kristina, who leaned her hand against Rosalina's.

"You're damn right they will," Kristina smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry it has taken so long for this update, i got a little bit of writer's block but hopefully i move past it. to those wondering how long this will be and why i'm moving to the wedding so fast: the wedding will be a few chapters long and there will be chapters after the wedding as well. hope you like it!

**Chapter 5**

"How is it already two weeks until the wedding?" Alex asked as the group was all gathered in the Wolff apartment.

"It couldn't come fast enough," Nat smiled over at Rosalina, who faked a smile back. "Right, babe?"

"I could use a little bit more time," Rosalina confessed. "There's just so much to do."

"We've got it covered," Kristina assured her. "All I really need from you Nat is to double check the sizes for your groomsmen. I texted David and Qaasim but they're idiots."

"Of course," Nat nodded, turning to Rosalina. "What about your dad? What's he wearing?"

"Oh no need to worry about that, the asshole won't be there," Kristina rolled her eyes. Rosalina smacked her arm. "What? Oh shit, you didn't tell him yet, did you?"

"Wait, your dad isn't coming to our wedding?" Nat asked.

"Uh no, he uhh can't make it." Rosalina confessed quietly, avoiding eye contact with her friends. Kristina put a comforting hand on her best friend's back.

"What an asshole," Thomas rolled his eyes. "Well, who's going to walk you down the aisle?"

"I will," Alex stepped up, putting his arm around Rosalina's shoulders. "It'd be my pleasure too, actually."

"You don't have to do that, it'll throw off the count." Rosalina told him. "There will be no one to walk Juanita down the aisle."

"I can walk Juanita down the aisle first and loop around and walk you down." Alex said. "Come on R, I'm not letting you walk down the aisle at your wedding alone."

"What do you think Kris?" Rosalina asked her wedding planner and best friend.

"Best wedding suggestion any of you have given me," Kristina smiled. "You've got us Rosalina; we're your true family."

"Alright enough of this sad talk, what's the plan for the bachelor party?" Thomas said with a wicked grin, patting Nat's back.

"No, no party. We were just going to go to dinner and out with the whole group." Nat said, pushing the topic away. "Right babe?"

"Well, uhh…" Rosalina stuttered, looking over at Kristina with a blushed face. "Kristina kind of already…"

"I already planned a whole bachelorette party!" Kristina confessed.

"What? I thought we agreed we weren't going to do that." Nat exclaimed, turning to Rosalina, who smiled weakly.

"She's making me do it!" Rosalina pointed at Kristina in defense. "We can still do dinner before though. That'll be the last time we see each other until we walk down the aisle."

"Fine I guess we're going out boys." Nat sighed, making Thomas and Alex high five. "I really don't get to spend the night with you the night before our wedding."

"Of course not Nat, it makes the wedding night that more memorable." Kristina winked. The front door of the Wolff apartment opened and Cooper and Patty walked in.

"Better hit the bank Coop, we're hitting the strip club before the wedding!" Thomas exclaimed happily.

"Whoa, strip club?" All of the girls in the room said, glaring at their boys.

"He meant, uh sports bar with no girls in sight, obviously." Alex covered, glaring over at Thomas for blowing their cover.

"Whatever you boys do, just make sure you get Nat back to the hotel and into one of your rooms." Kristina lectured. "He cannot see Rosalina or come near our room, you hear me?"

"Yes mom," The boys all rolled their eyes. The front door opened again and the group looked around, noticing that they were all already in the room.

"Where's the happy couple?" Qaasim exclaimed as he, Grace, David, and Victoria entered the apartment with suitcases in tow.

"Oh my god, what are you guys doing here?" Rosalina exclaimed with excitement. She wrapped her arms around both of the boys tightly. "You weren't supposed to get here til next week."

"We wanted in on all the wedding plans!" Grace smiled as Rosalina hugged her and Victoria.

"And we heard there was a bachelor party to plan." David smirked at Nat. "The rock star's getting married!"

Later that night…

"Put that stuff away Rosie, it's late." Nat told Rosalina later that night as they were lying in bed. Her lap was covered in wedding magazines and her and Kristina's wedding binder.

"Just one more minute, I promise," Rosalina said, flipping the page of the binder. A picture of a wedding dress was glued on the page and caught Nat's eye. Rosalina quickly noticed and shut the book quickly.

"Wait, hold on, is that your dress?" Nat asked her with a smile.

"You cannot see that and you know it!" Rosalina told him, putting all of the wedding stuff on the floor and turning to face him.

"I bet you're going to look beautiful." Nat grinned his goofy smile before pulling Rosalina into a kiss.

"You're not mad about the bachelorette party, are you?" Rosalina asked. "Because I can tell Kristina we're not doing it."

"No, it's totally okay baby." Nat assured her. "I'm just bummed I won't get to spend the night with you."

"But we'll get to spend every night after that together." Rosalina couldn't contain her smile.

"I have to ask you something." Nat told her, propping himself up on his elbow. "Are you really okay about your dad not coming to the wedding?"

"I'm over it; he wasn't much of a family growing up so there's no point to keep on trying." Rosalina said. "You're my family now, and that's all I need."

"I can't wait to start a family with you," Nat confessed as Rosalina moved into his arms.

"Two more weeks and I'm all yours, forever." Rosalina pulled Nat into kiss.


End file.
